lois and quagmire's crazy night
by darkboy18
Summary: lois was bored while her husband and friends were away and don't know what to do. however a dinner with quagmire is gonna change that. disclaimer. i don't own family guy.


It was a regular day in quahog and it was normal on spooner st. and it was normal.

Lois was saying goodbye to her family as they were going to New York for comedy con. And won't be back in 2 wks, so she'll be alone at the house while her family along with Cleveland's and Joe's for the trip.

So she went back in the house and went watch tv in her bedroom and relax.

"This is boring." She sighed as she lays on the bed and watches some of her shows and kicks back.

As she watches tv a couple of hrs passed and she still feels bored she looked at her alarm clock and saw it was getting near 3, so she decided to have a girl's night out so she got her cell and called Bonnie and Donna to invite them for a night out since they stayed behind from their husband's trip's, but couldn't because bonnie was away at a martial arts expo in Delaware and Donna is busy painting her house Peter proof so that Peter doesn't smash the house and Cleveland doesn't slide down the tub and say "No no no nooo!".

Lois felt depressed but she understood their reasons, but what is she to do now?

She'll figure that out as she drives to the store and get some food.

Meanwhile…

Quagmire was on Facebook vidchatting with Peter from the big apple and was telling him how's he been doing and what's happening, Quagmire was telling Peter a very funny joke and he laughed so hard that he belched himself to the wall and he was still laughing.

After the laugh-fest has ended, they got back to talking about things until they decided to chat later, because peter and the others are heading for q&a for hrs and won't be able to talk and with that they sign off.

Quagmire then slumped in his chair and looked at the celling.

"Man this blows, now what do I do now?" he said to himself.

As he looked around Glen check his phone to see who's available he know's the guys are in NY, and some of the other neighbors we're busy too and it stumped him. He was going to the bathroom when his phone rang, he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh hi Glen." Said Lois.

"Hey Lois how are u doing?" he replied.

"Out to get some food to stock the house, other than that nothing." She said.

Quagmire can tell by her tone and figured out that she wanted to hang with her friends, but they were busy with other things and can't.

So he had an idea.

"So if you not busy want to come over to my place for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure Glen I would love to, what time should I come over?" she replied.

"Drop by around 7:30 and I'll have everything ready." He replied.

"Ok got to go bye Glen." Said Lois.

"Bye Lois." Said Quagmire and hung up.

Quagmire then went down to the kitchen and started to make dinner, as he got started to cook.

 **2 hours later…**

It was near 7:30 and Quagmire was finishing making the final adjustments to the table and was finished, when someone knocked on the door and he went over to see who it was.

It was Lois and Glen opened the door to let her in and closed it when she got inside.

They went to the table and sat and then eat and talked for a while.

After they finished eating Glen cleaned up the mess and washed them, after that he offered Lois a drink and she accepted the offer.

He walked over to his bar table and make the drinks, while Lois wasn't looking Glen got a special powder and pour it in and mixed it, after that he poured it in the glass and handed it to Lois and he drank his.

 **A few minutes later….**

Lois started to feel strange and began to feel a bit light-headed and her vision blurred a bit and then feel fine.

Then suddenly on impulse she look at Quagmire with a lustful gaze and started to shake a bit.

Quagmire was just finishing his drink when he turned to face Lois and saw that she was acting a bit giddy and smirked. (What Lois doesn't know is that her drink had been mixed with a powder he got from a store out of town and the man told him that any woman has it in her system will be under the control of the first person she laid eyes on. The stuff only last for until tomorrow afternoon, for another effect the woman's memories be erased after having sex and be unconscious for remainder for the night.)

" _Well, well looks like the powder is kicking in, time to have some fun."_ Quagmire thought.

"Hey Lois you feeling good?" he asked and she nodded.

He sat down next to her on the couch and ask her to kiss him, then on command she did and he kissed back and got on top her while making out and went at it for a few minutes before stopping for air.

Then Quagmire grab and tossed Lois on his back and carried her to the bedroom while laughing.

After they got in the bedroom he lets her down and went to shut the door and walked over to Lois and started to make out again, then Quagmire clapped his hands and the lights went out and the candles lit up giving a romantic atmosphere.

Then they walked over to the bed and began to take their clothes off and climb into bed nude and cont. to make out.

Then Lois started to suck on his cock while fingering herself pleasing both of them.

Then it was Quagmire's turn to please Lois by switching places and began to eating her out making her moan in pleasure.

After a few minutes of eating each other out they decided to go for the main course, Lois got on top of Quagmire and grab his rod and slide it into her until it reaches her g-spot.

"OH GOD THAT HITS THE SPOT!" she exclaimed.

Then Quagmire started to move and Lois began going up and down while hovering above Quagmire's head.

Quagmire then placed his hands on Lois's breasts and played with them.

"Man this is great isn't it Lois? He said.

"Yeah I've never felt like this in ages." She replied.

After a while of doing the cow-girl position, Quagmire made Lois get on all fours and do doggy style and they're having a blast doing that.

Quagmire was a having a great time he was having sex with the woman he loves for a long time and finally able to get the feelings out of his body, because he knows this is the only time he can do to this with Lois and he isn't going to waste it.

Soon they switch again and did the pile-driver with Quagmire standing doing Lois while she's on the bed with her legs and her body in the air while Quagmire drills her pussy hard.

After cumming about 3 times, Lois asked Quagmire to screw her ass, which he happily to oblige and stick his hood in her ass and screws her.

"Oh god that's it Glen Fuck my ass!"

Quagmire had plenty of energy to keep going, but Lois has enough for one more go.

Then Quagmire got on top of Lois to do missionary and insert his rod in her one last time.

He went hard, pounding and holding her while he's still going and Lois hold him close and wrap her legs to keep him from pulling out.

"Hey Lois I about to come." He said panting.

"Me too Glen let's come together." She replied.

Soon they went faster and faster until they came in hard.

After they came, Lois released Quagmire and he rolled over to catch his breath.

"Wow that was Fun." Said Lois.

"Yeah it was." Replied Quagmire.

After their breathing is stable Lois went to sleep, while Quagmire went to restroom to wash up and open some windows to air out the room and blow the candles out.

Then went down stairs to check his cameras and saw that the one is his bedroom was recording and smiled.

So he decided to go for one more round but this time Lois was asleep and won't feel a thing.

He went back to the bedroom and started to do Lois missionary again and not one sound came out of her.

He kept doing her until he came and stopped.

He went over to check the clock and saw it was 6:30 AM.

"Shit! The sun will be up and the drug will wear off and if she wakes up I'm dead!" he said while panicking.

He got his pants on and quickly took Lois to the shower, dried off and got her clothes on and carried her back to her house and place in her bed and ran back to his place and closed the door.

"Phew! That was close." Said Quagmire.

A few weeks later Peter and everyone came back and unpacked and settle in their homes without knowing what happened while they're away.

A few days later Peter went over Quagmire's to give him some gifts he got over from NY, when he accidently pressed a button to show a video of Quagmire and Lois having sex.

"QUAGMIRE!" Said Peter angrily.

"Oh fuck!" he muttered.

Then Quagmire ran out of the house with Peter chasing him through town (benny hill style) with a shot gun.

 **Then the scene went to black with quagmire saying like Porky pig "That's all folks!" and he ran from Peter saying "Get back here!"**


End file.
